Behind Closed Doors
by ReidsSoulmate420
Summary: Morgan and Reid decide to have a little alone time during a case! But then things take a turn for the worse. This story is SLASH! Don't like man on man then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Author: ReidsSoulmate420**

**Summary: While on a case some naughtiness insues and then some more interesting stuff happens! Vague i know but i can't give away the story!**

**Rated: M for awesome man on man action and mild language**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, I only wish I did:(**

**Author's Note: This story contains SLASH, Reid/Morgan to be exact. You have been warned, don't like male on male action then DON'T read it! Rated M for a reason. Also, in my mind JJ never left! This if my first fanfic ever so please don't be too harsh! Thanks!**

After the long drawn out flight to Idaho, all the BAU team members wanted nothing more than to sleep. They headed to the motel to check in. Pairing up as usual. Morgan with Reid. Hotch with Rossi and of course the girls together. Just as they settled into their rooms they got a call from the local PD.

Another body was found an hour after they landed and they had to work quickly before it escalated even further. Morgan and Reid headed to interview the man who found the body, Hotch and Rossi went to the crime scene while Prentiss and JJ went to the police station to set up.

An exhausting hour later Reid and Morgan headed back to the suv. "Well that was a waste of time. Why couldn't we have went to the crime scene? It would have been more productive than this." said Morgan.

"It could have went better i agree but you also know that short term memory is a symptom of shock so maybe soon he will have more to tell us." Reid says ignoring the looks of annoyance coming from his partner.

Reid stares at him giving him his infamous puppy dog eyes followed by the classic yet affective pouty lips. Breaking Morgans glare he slowly starts to grin. He busts up laughing. After two month together Reid's pout still gets to him.

"Damn Pretty Boy, you always know how to put a smile on my face, don't you?" Leaning over to capture the lips of the young agent. Deepening the kiss Reid cups his hand on the prominent jaw of his lover. Opening his mouth up to him and giving him a chance to explore his mouth further. Reid breaks the kissing session breathing heavily. He sighs.

"We can't do this here we are still in front of the wittiness' house and we are working and people might see us and..."

Morgan swoops in shutting the genius up with his crushing lips. He responds with a whimper. Not wanting the sensations running through his body to end. Morgan breaks it up this time with nothing but lust in his eyes. Both painfully aware of the hardening cocks in each their pants.

"Wow. I guess you know how to make me shut up." Lust blazing in his eyes as well. "You know, we still have some time before we have to report back."

Morgan did not need convincing. It had been a grueling two weeks since they were able to be together and it showed. He quickly started the car and headed to the hotel room they shared. As soon as they got into the room they left off where they started. Lips crashing together while slowly making there way to the bed. Shedding each others clothes in the process. Morgan pushes Reid down onto the bed. He takes a moment to gaze at his lovers exposed body before making his way back to his awaiting lips. Slowly making his way down kissing his jaw and then planting butterfly kisses all the way down his chest until reaching his destination in between his thighs.

Slowly taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and letting his tongue run wild. "Stop teasing me..." Spencer barely gets out before he takes all of him into his mouth causing him to moan with pleasure. Eagerly sucking and licking his cock he takes two fingers and puts them into the moaning mouth of his lover. He sucks on them greedily, aware that it is for preparation to what comes next. The thought only makes him harder. Morgan takes one final lick along the length of his cock, takes the fingers out of Reid's mouth and gently eases them into the younger mans tight entrance. Holding them in position so that he can adjust to the invasion.

Gasping in surprise and pleasure Reid thrust his hips forward letting Morgan know that he wants him to continue. Slipping his fingers in and out of his body making him cry out in pleasure. " Oh Morgan!... fuck" more cries of pleasure followed by "I need you...inside.. please NOW!" Morgan doesn't need to be told twice. He slips out his fingers and replaces them with his cock slamming into the smaller man. Reid once again gasps at this sudden action but welcomes it completely. He holds his position letting him stretch to his throbbing cock. "Pretty Boy.. your so tight...amazing" He pulls all the way out and slams into him again. This time he keeps pumping into him harder and faster in and out setting the pace. One of need and longing.

Finding the sensitive spot with his cock doesn't take long. Thrusting in and out hitting the nerves and sending him into frenzy. "Oh God... Derek...going to cum.." He took hold of his partners dripping cock and squeezes not allowing him to have his sweet release. "Not yet Pretty Boy..." Reid groans in protest. Morgan continues to thrust into him harder than he ever has before. He lets go his partners throbbing cock, finally allowing him to cum. "Let it all go baby" he whispers.

Reid cries out as he slams into that sweet spot deep inside of him. He can't contain his orgasm any longer. He lets out one last cry of nothing but sweet ecstasy. Feeling his own hot seed spill over onto his stomach. Morgan feels the muscles tighten around his cock and that is all he needs to come undone. Slamming into him as he rides out his own orgasm with moans of ecstasy as well. With one final thrust he is completely drained. He slumps onto the body of his lover. Both gasping for breath not wanting to move from the spots they are in.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Morgan pulls his now only slightly hard cock out of Reid's entrance. Finally collapsing on the bed next to Reid still panting. He reaches for the the towel from his morning bath still laying in the floor next to the bed. He gently wipes the cum of his off of Reids stomach. Reid wraps a sheet around his naked body slightly blushing. "It is just us in here, you don't have to hide your body from me. I have seen it many times before." Morgan chuckles as Reid's cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. "I was getting cold.." a muffled reply as he snuggles into his partners dark skin. Morgan started to pull the sheet off of him."Stop. I told you i am cold." He was fighting with the sheets. It looked like a game of tug a war. "Stop!" He shouted not wanting to play this game. All of a sudden both of the men hear multiple gasps coming from the door of their hotel room. Looking up to see the shocked expressions of none other than Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ. All holding guns in there hands, slowly lowering them after realizing there was no danger.

**TBC? Ok so i am finally done with my first fanfiction. What do you think. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for the good reviews hope you like the next chapter. Just don't hate me after you read it. There will be more to come!**

All of a sudden both of the men hear multiple gasps coming from the door of their hotel room. Looking up to see the shocked expressions of none other than Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ. All holding guns in there hands, slowly lowering them after realizing there was no danger.

Reid's wide eyed face dropped in his hands hiding his embarrassment and fear. Morgan looked down realizing he was still laying there buck naked and quickly covered himself with the sheet. "What the hell are you doing here?" he pretty much screamed at his team. Hotch looked pissed at the entire situation. "I could ask you the same thing! We are in the middle of a damn case! I don't have time for this. Get dressed. NOW!" Their boss left the room leaving the girls still staring wide eyed at the half naked men in front of them.

JJ had finally gotten over the initial shock and was grinning at the sight of her two good friends in bed together. Morgan was not pleased. "Can you leave so we can get dressed or do want a show first?" He yelled at her. She puts her hands in defense. "Ok ok.. geez!" She started to leave but turned back to see Prentiss still glued in the same spot with her jaw hanging down. She had to drag her out of the room. They both lingered in the hallway staring at the door. "Did that just happen?" Prentiss said finally finding her voice.

Back in the room Morgan jumped up and hastily got dressed. When he was done he looked over at Reid. "Pretty Boy.. this is bad. What the hell are we going to do?" He sat next to his lover and sighed. "Reid?"

He slowly lifted his head out of his hands still looking mortified at the whole situation. "What is going to happen now?" He looked scared. Scared of loosing his job or his lover or maybe even both. "Hey come here." He takes the thin framed man into his arms to comfort him. "I love you Pretty Boy and nothing will ever change that. You know that right?" He see the sandy brown head of lover shake a yes in response. "Get dressed. I am going to go down and try to do some damage control." He left the room as fast as could wanting to confront Hotch about what the hell was going on and why his team burst in his room armed with guns no less.

Finding Hotch was easy enough. He was in the conference room with the rest of the team. Guessing by Rossi's expression Hotch and the girls filled him in on what had happened. "So do you want to tell me why you burst into my hotel room with guns ready?" He asked Hotch getting straight to the point. Judging by his expression he wasn't even going to talk to him. JJ intervened. "We have been calling you for the past 2 hours. We got worried when you didn't answer so we had Garcia trace your cell phones. And when we got to the room we heard Reid yelling "Stop!" We had every reason to go in the way we did." She finished defensively. "We didn't realize we were interrupting something." She couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. The sight of them together still got her a little hot and bothered.

Prentiss finally broke her silence."What the hell is going on? You are the straightest person I have ever met. If you think you can just toy with Reid's emotions then don't think I am not going to kick your ass. And if i don't, Garcia sure as hell will." She was rambling just like Reid he thought with amusement and it made him smile a little bit. It vanished seconds later when realization hit "Wait! You told Garcia? She is going to kill me for hiding this from her." He let out a long sigh and continued "Do you think I would really do that to Reid? Our relationship is complicated yes but it hasn't effected our work for the past two months and i really do love him"

"Two months! You and Reid have been.." Hotch stopped and let out a breath trying to focus his brain. "We will deal with this later. Right now was have a case or have you forgotten that. little fact?" Reid arrived moments later eyes focusing on his shoes rather than his teammates. Everybody but Hotch and Morgan were giving him knowing looks.

"Can we get back to the case?"Hotch barked. Everybody jumped into action forming a profile. All except for Reid who was still to embarrassed to talk. When the briefing was over they left the room ready to give the profile. With no more leads they were at a dead end so they retired to their rooms. Reid and Morgan still had not spoken to each other. They left each other with their own thought and doubts. Being outed to the team was one thing. But being caught in a post coital snuggle was the worst possible thing that could have happened. To make matters worse it was on a case in the middle of the afternoon. After they got in their room Reid had expected Morgan to join him in his bed but instead went over to the other twin size bed that occupied the room.

Reid broke the silence first. "Derek what are you thinking about?" He knew that something was bothering him and he just had to be sure that nothing was going to change between them. After what seemed like a lifetime he hesitantly answered him. "Reid.." his words faltered. Taking a moment to steady his voice he tried again "Reid, I talked to Hotch earlier." His words hung in the air with a sense of dread. Reid knew that it was not good. "Reid it is over between us." Six simple words is all it took for Reid's heart to shatter into a million pieces. With his face full of sadness and tears in his Reid shot up from his bed.

"What are you talking about? Derek are you saying you don't want me any more? I don't get it. Did Hotch tell you that you had to chose? Because I will leave the BAU in heart beat to be with you." By the time he was done tears were streaming down his face. Morgan stood his face emotionless and hard. "Stop Reid. He didn't make me chose I did it on my own. I don't want this anymore. It was a mistake. It's over. We should just go back to the way it was before." Reid crying even harder at this point. "Please don't do this. You told me you loved me. Was that a mistake to?" Reid walked over to Morgan holding onto him for dear life. Morgan pushed him away with little to much force. "I said it's over." With that he left the room slamming the door as he went. Reid stood there stunned. He went back to his bed and curled up into himself openly sobbing. This couldn't be happening. Derek left him. He didn't even know what to think. He cried himself to sleep wanting desperately for this all to be a horrible nightmare.

**As i said before don't be mad. I am already working on my next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know some people are confused with the fact that it was all lovey dovey one minute and then Morgan was breaking his heart into little tiny pieces the next but it will all make since in the end:) In all fairness I told you not to be mad at me!**

Morgan pushed him away with little to much force. "I said it's over." With that he left the room slamming the door as he went. Reid stood there stunned. He went back to his bed and curled up into himself openly sobbing. This couldn't be happening. Derek left him. He didn't even know what to think. He cried himself to sleep wanting desperately for this all to be a horrible nightmare.

The case was finally over and they were making their way back to Quantico. The team knew that there was tension between the two men that just two days ago they caught red handed naked in bed together. They were sitting at opposite sides of the plane and had not spoken to each other unless it involved the case. Reid had a look of sadness in his eyes that was heartbreaking even to somebody who was not a profiler. When they landed they went there separate ways putting off the extensive paper work was a bad idea but they were all too exhausted to even think straight.

Morgan had just gotten in the door and settled in with a cold beer when somebody was pounding on his door. He was greeted bye a brightly dressed technical analyst who had an expression that could kill a person a mile away. He was pushed out of the way and she stormed into his house yelling. "Derek Morgan how could you keep this from me! You and Reid? What alternate universe did I fall into! Why didn't you tell me. I am your best friend and i didn't know that you and Reid were doing the horizontal mambo!" She was pacing in his living room not giving him the opportunity to speak or defend his actions she continued. "I this a joke or were you really doing the deed during a case? I mean you of all people know that is a big fat no-no!"

He finally got tired of her ranting he grabbed her by the arms to stop them from waving them around. "Penelope! Will you let me get a word in please?" She stopped and noticed that he looked more beat up than she had thought . "Yes me and Reid have been seeing each other for the past two months and I love him. Before you keep yelling at me in my own house let me explain. We kept it a secret even from you because if Strauss ever found out you or anybody else wouldn't be caught in the middle of it. But you don't have to worry about that any more. And as for the case we had nothing to go by and you know ... things got out of hand because it had been a while. We didn't think tha.."

"OH MY GOD! So this is real. We are really having a conversation about my two sweet boys all naked and sweaty together? " Garcia finally glanced at Morgan and stopped. His face was full of confusion and sadness. "Wait, what is wrong. We are talking about happy things aren't we?"

"Penelope I messed up. Big time and I don't know what to do This is all just to complicated!" Morgan sighed and flopped down on the couch gulping his beer. Garcia sat down and patted him on the leg. "What is going on here. Where is Reid?"

"Baby girl you are going to hate e for telling you this."

Meanwhile...

Across town in a little book filled apartment Reid sat on his couch still in his work clothes. He was slightly crying and nursing a bottle of wine. He didn't even bother to get a glass when he got home. The Whole plane ride home was excruciating. All he wanted to do after a case was curl up with Morgan but he lost him. His thoughts went back to one thing. He always new he wasn't good enough for him. He had known deep down that it was just a phase. Morgan loved beautiful woman. Period. He flipped out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. Wait what was he doing . Drunk dialing his ex was a bad idea and he knew it. He was smarter than this. He put his phone away and continued to drink. Maybe it would help him forget...maybe.

"Wait you broke up with Reid! WHY!" Garcia started screaming at Morgan the second he told hre what had happened. She was pissed at him for breaking his heart but even more pissed with how he did it. "I thout you said you loved him! You didn't even give him a reason who knows what he must be thinking or doing! Oh my god! After the Hankel case he got hooked on that horrid stuff what if he.."

"Garcia he wouldn't do that just cause we broke up." Morgan took the opportunity of silence to continue. "I had a reason i didn't tell him why we had to end it. I don't want him to know. It is better this way. But yo have to believe me i really do love him. It was just better this way."

"So what happened. Why did you do it? I can't understand unless you explain it me." Garcia had a confused look on her face. She dint know what could possibly lead to break up such a perfect match. "You remember Tasha? The girl my sister set me up with."

"Yeah she that was the longest relationship i ever remember you having before Reid that is. It lasted what a month. What does tha have to do with... WAIT, you cheated on him. You cheated on him with that bitch." She stood up with hatred in her eyes seconds away from smacking him.

"What? No.. NO!" He raised his hands as if to surrender and she retreated. She tared at him waiting for him to continue. "She is pregnant. She found out about Reid and told me that she wouldn't let a pair of fags help raise her kid. SHE told me to end or I would never see my child again." He slumped back into his chair and left shocked Garcia standing in awe.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Ok so I think I lost my edge. I loved my first chapter and now it could be better. I think I loved my first one better cuz it was soooo damn HOT. But don't worry slash fans there will be more of that coming up! Please review and please don't tell me how much I suck. Also a BIG thanks to those who did review my story. On another note I am fully aware that they would not actually have sex during a case but in my mind they did. It is fanfiction after all:) So until next time -D.S.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah my writing has still been off but I was bored so here ya go. I tried.**

"She is pregnant. She found out about Reid and told me that she wouldn't let a pair of fags help raise her kid. SHE told me to end or I would never see my child again." He slumped back into his chair and left Garcia standing shocked.

Garcia made her way to the couch in a zombie like motion. Still trying to comprehend all that she had learned in the last 24 hours. They at in silence for a couple of minutes she had to break the ice. "So you broke up with the person you claim to love because some stupid bitch you had four month fling with is pregnant and is making you chose between Reid and the baby? Am I getting this right?" She had a questioning look on her face as he nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Morgan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know. I just couldn't tell him the truth. I want him to hate me so he won't be around to know that I have a kid. I don't want him around in case Tasha saw him. Then she could pull the plug on me being in the picture. I want him here but I created a life. Should I just throw that away for a guy? " Penelope couldn't get a word in.

"You know I you want to talk to yourself I can go!" She was getting more frustrated by the second. He wiped his head around at hr words. "Finally I get to say something. Ok first of all that is more understandable yes. And I get why you told him it was over for no reason because it was easier just to be an ass." Morgan opened his mouth to argue. She shushes him. "Let me finish! You know that I am right. Know you re going to go over there and tell him the truth!" She was pointing at the door with a look of authority on her face. She wasn't going to budge. He put up his hands in protest. "NOW!" she screeched at him. He knew that he didn't have to listen to her but he also knew she was right. Garcia is alwasy right. He got up hesitantly and finally left with Garcia. She took her car home and he headed in Reids apartment.

Reid was still laying his couch Now completely drunk. He muttered to himself in a slurred and hasty manner. He hear knocking on his door. He wants to ignore it. He takes another big swig from his bottle and sets it down. He gets up and stumbles toward the door. The knocks were starting to sound like pounding. "Hold on hold on" He only muttered to himself. He yanked open the door to find Morgan looking out of breath. Reid stumbled backwards. Allowing Morgan to enter. He shut the door behind him. Reid staggered to the couch half faling into the couch. Morgan noticed immediately.

"Your drunk? What the hell since when do you even drink any more. After the Hankel case i never saw you drink again. I am a profiler I know why." Morgan was still standing not sure if he could hold himself together if he got too close to him. Reid looked angry. "Why are you hear? Lecturing me about drinking. Did you come to tell me how much you don't want me? Just leave me alone. You are a player and I should have never thought I could change you." Derek winced at the pain he heard in the younger mans voice even though it was almost incomprehensible in his drunken state.

Moving closer to the couch he sat next to him. "I do want you, more than you know. Do you really think I would lead you on. Play you like some cheap woman I met at a random bar?" Reid looked up at him wish tears in his eyes confused as hell. "Then why did you do this to me?" He asked with less slurring than before. Having sobered up a little. Morgan sat there trying to come up with the right words. He opened his mouth to speak and Reids mouth came crashing down on his. Momentarily stunned Morgan goes to break off the kiss but feels Reids tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He caves at the feeling of his soft wet tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth to him. Reid then slides onto Morgans lap straddling him. Mouths never leaving each others. Reid gently grinds Morgans lap causing there erections to caress each other. Sending shock waves through there bodies. Both forgetting about the talk they were supposed to be having.

**A/N: This is a short chapter I know but 4 more chapters are coming up almost done with 5 and six. So review if ya want. Please don't be harsh.**


End file.
